Nueva extremidad o miembro cola
by vosty88
Summary: Chico bestia piensa que es otro día más pero esta vez es diferente le sale algo nuevo en su cuerpo una parte adicional haciendo un poco más raro de lo normal es para él.


Nueva extremidad o miembro

* * *

para chico bestia esa maña era distinta tenía un pequeño dolor en la partes de atrás de su espalda partes lumbar y el sacro se sentía algo extraño o raro, sentándose en su cama y mira el reloj de mesa que marcaban 9:0 AM está un poco retirado de su cama, con pereza de levantarse para apagar la escandalosa alarma pero él se sorprende pues no avía seguido pitando en solo pensar en apagarla , pues llevaba unos dos minutos pitando seguidos para sus oídos desarrollados es una tortura el sonido que soltaba era espantoso.

bien eso si que fue raro piensa el- al pararse de la cama sus piernas se sentía algo tembloroso por un momento pero pudo quedarse parado, bien que es lo que me está pasando vuelve a pensar chico bestia, ve que su ropa esta esparcida por el suelo y en solo en pensar en agacharse y recoger su ropa para vestirse leda pereza, pero el suelta un grito cuando su uniforme está en su cara pero él se asusta aun mas cuando está en vuelta en una enorme cola verde.

No, no, no que me está pasando grita y que empieza acorre por su habitación y mira hacia atrás y aun la cosa entraña lagar y peluda lo seguía. Si esto debe ser una broma de robín o quizás de cyborg, el se queda parado y mira hacia tras y toma la extraña cola y tira muy duro, siente que un fuerte dolor que recorre portada su columna vertebrar y suelta un grito de dolor, una pequeña lagrima se escapa de sus ojos duele, duele jiji -piensa mientras soba la cosa extraña o cola, que se mueve como la de un felino.

todos están en la sala preparando su desayuno cuando escuchan el grito y corren a la habitación donde provenía el fuerte grito, al llegar allí robín toca la puerta, chico bestia que pasa todo está bien escuchamos un gran grito que sucede-pregunta el líder que celas arreglo para no votar ni una sola gota de café de su tasa

Si que sucede bestita está todo bien - pregunta cyborg mientras tenía una gran porción de carne en su tenedor y listo para poder comer

Quizás se dio cuenta que no es gracioso o que su habitación es una zona toxica que le está dañando el cerebro - sugiere raven con los brazos cruzado

Si pero lo que dijo feliz en nuca mas fue otra cosa - le responde cyborg con una sonrisa, ella se sube su capucha para taparse su sonrojo

Cállate cyborg o quieres que te mande a otra dimensión -

Todo está bien chicos no es nada solo que mm si me caí de la cama de arriba es todo, y tu sabes que soy gracioso rae- le responde chico bestia a sus amigos

O amiga raven porque no entras a revisar, ya que ustedes son novios y mira que el este bien - sugiere starfire

No somos novios le dice raven sonrojándose a un más fuerte que antes -

Pero si no son novios, porque siempre se besan antes de irse a dormir o cuando están solos en el gimnasio o la azotea o en la piscina- le va diciendo Star - también en la sala cuando están solos o cuando están.

Robín y cyborg están de tras de raven y le hacen señas con las manos a starfire para que no siguiera diciendo nada pues ellos habían estado espiando la pareja cuando desaparecían por barias horas sin decir nada. Los dos asustados de raven pues quizás los mandara a otra dimensión, al ver a raven se le escapa energía oscura de sus dedos. Robín voltea a mirar a cyborg que solo pasan saliva

Ya entendí solo para sí le dice, mientras desaparece en un portal para calmar sus emociones. Robín y cyborg sólo dan un suspiro y bajan sus hombros.

Los tres titanes restantes deciden irse a continuar con su desayuna, pero los dos chicos están nervios pues no querían confrontar a una raven enojada cada uno inventa una escusa antes de terminar su desayuno.

Yo tengo que mirar las cámara de vigilancia a ver si no ha ocurrido nada grave je - le dice robín mientras se para rápido de la silla para marcharse

Si tengo que hacer algunas actualizaciones al auto adiós Star- dice cyborg mientras intenta de marcharse pero los dos se quedan tiesos al solo ver que las puertas de la sala se abren y ven a raven con un enorme libro. Los dos se miran a la cara y pasan salivan

O amiga raven volviste a terminar sus panqueques y acompañarnos a terminar el desayuno -

no gracias starfire se me quito el apetito chico bestia aun no sale de su habitación - pregunta y mira a sus dos amigos, y ella solo sonríe, ella crea un circulo de magia oscura - bien quien de ustedes dos quiere ser el primero que enviare, mientras se pone un dedo en su labios y haciendo que está pensado.

Los dos chicos solo tragan saliva y se miran a la cara y asisten con la cabeza, robín lanza una bomba de humo mientras ambos corren pero unos tentáculos negros los agarra por las piernas a ambos y en piensa a gritar mientras que starfire se toma su mostaza recién salida del ornó microondas y se queda viendo a su amigo cibernético y a su novio que están luchado por liberase.

O amiga raven no crees que es suficiente -le dice starfire a su amiga que está sentada en el enorme sofá leyendo uno de sus libros

Si y eso es para que la piensen dos veces antes de espiarnos- le dice raven mientras chasquea sus dedos haciendo desaparecer los tentáculo y el circulo de energía oscura

Tú nos iba a mandar a otra dimensión y chico bestia que te ha molestado todo este tiempo no lo mandaste -le dice cyborg

Raven solo alza los hombros y les dice- porque mandaría a mi novia a otra dimensión y no te pre ocupes eso solo era un esfera de energía pura si fuera una dimensión saldrían alguna criatura- responde raven a cyborg

Tras pasar barias horas encerrado en su habitación chico bestia deja de jugar con su cola intenta de buscar una forma para poder ocultarla para que nadie la viera y alavés nervioso pues su novia quizás lo deje.

Colocándose un enorme camisa para ocultarla y con la escusa de que está lloviendo y haciendo frio, al salir de su habitación se va a la sala para poder comer algo y jugar con su amigo.

Chico bestia se acerca a la nevera, su cola se sale de su camisa al solo en pensar para abrir la nevera pero su cola lo hace por él, chico bestia solo sonríe mientas en sus manos ya tenía una tasa y los cereales y su cola lleva la leche de soya que había sacado de la nevera, dejando la leche en la mesa el mira para todos lado y solo ve que raven está sentada en el enorme sofá leyendo y con su taza de té , el solo sonríe y come su cereal y su cola toma la cuchara por él. El sólo se queda mirando la espalda de su novia, mientras su cola leda de comer "espero que no me deje por la cola, aro si soy un completo fenómeno piensa chico bestia, quizás, estaré solo de nuevo" el separa lava su tasa y la guarda y decide dirigirse hacia ella por la espalda.

Raven sonríe al sentir las emociones de su novio pero pudo sentir que soltó tristeza por un breve momento y volvía a su felicidad. ella se preocupo por un momento pero decide dejarlo pasar al sentirlo cada vez más cerca, ella sonríe "soy muy afortunada piensa ella" y deja de leer su libro al sentir los labios de su novio en los suyos el sabor a leche de soya ella nuca le iba a decir que ella era la que le roba el queso de soya o la leche, saboreando los labios de su novio y como él le introduce la legua dentro de ella haciéndola soltar pequeños gemidos y saltar por unos momentos, separándose por la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

Que pasa porque no bajaste a desayunar con nosotros - le pregunta raven al recuperar un poco de aire, al ver que chico bestia se sentó al lado de ella pero lo ve que agarra el control del videojuego

Quieres juagar - le sugiere chico bestia mientras le entrega el otro control

No y porque llevas esa enorme camisa- le pregunta raven mientras alza una ceja

La camisa ee bueno es que está siendo frio y me la coloque si es por eso- responde chico bestia dándole una sonrisa

Pero raven alza una ceja pero decide dejarlo pasara hasta que se acuerda de algo- o por cierto chico bestia los chicos ya saben que somos novios parase que nos vieron con la cámaras, te dije que la torre esta plegada de cámaras "gracias azar que no hay en las habitaciones piensa por ultimo raven con un sonrojo en sus mejillas"

Que espera entonces ya saben que nosotros tu sabes - le dice chico bestia con una sonrisa en su cara.

raven solo se pone aun mas roja pero se queda quieta y suelta un gran grito haciendo explotar algunos objetos en toda la sala, al ella sentir algo se enrollara en su cintura y aprieta suave mente su cintura sin lastimarla lo sentía como si chico bestia la abrásala sin quererla soltar pero ella se sorprende al ver las manos de chico bestia están en el control del video juegos y no en su cintura haciéndola gritar y ala vez asustado a chico bestia que suelta el control por el grito que soltó su novia y se pone en posición de combate pensando que alguien esta apunto de atacar.

Todos al escuchar el gran grito de raven y las explosiones que venia de la sala decide ir a averiguar lo que posa pero los tres al abrir las puertas de la sala, los ven a los dos allí parados y que raven con su gran libro de azar esta en sus manos.

Que paso raven porque fue el grito es sladen que está atacando la torre-pregunta robín mientras despliega su bastón retráctil para defenderse de una lucha

Que no es solo que me asunte es todo- le responde raven

o amigo bestia porque llevas esa camisa y que esa cola que tésale de esa camisa- pregunta starfire mientras vuela alrededor de chico bestia para mirar la cola que se en rolla en su cintura

Puedo explicarlo esto aprareci...

Amigo deja quitarte esa cosa-grita cy mientras corre detrás de chico bestia con una sierra eléctrica en sus manos para cortar la enorme cola

Los ojos de chico bestia se abren como platos al ver que su amigo cibernético se aproxima con la enorme cierra y empieza a corretéalo con la cierra

Vasta, baja esa cosa cyborg no le vas acortar nada y chico bestia explícanos porque te salió esa cosa-grita raven para que los dos dejara de correr por todas la sala pero chico bestia solo traga saliva pensado que su novia lo dejaría por eso.

Que. Tenemos que cortar y rápido raven eso no es común en chico bestia quizás se vuela en un alienígena o algo peor, ya es suficiente que sea verde y vegetariano- dice cyborg mientras hace señas con su sierra eléctrica en chico bestia para empezar a cortar. el motor de la cierra acelera cada vez que cy presiona el botón la maquina solo ruge cada vez mas

No vas a cortar nada a nadie y menos a mi novio-leva diciendo raven a su amigo cibernético mientras empieza a señalarlo con sudado en su pecho, mientras empieza a soltar pequeñas cantidades de magia negra de su dedos. Cyborg solo traga saliva y asiste con su cabeza y suelta la herramienta eléctrica que cae en el pie de robín haciendo que suelte un grito y haciéndola cojear por unos momentos

Ten más cuidado donde suelta esa cosa - grita robín en el odio cibernético de cyborg, haciéndolo que se tape sus oídos con sus manos mecánicas

Bien chico bestia porque te salió eso cosa o cola lo que sea, o es que estuviste de nuevo experimentado en mesclar distintos animales alabes- le pregunta raven mientras se masaje su cabeza, pues ciertas emociones quería tocar la cola de chico bestia pues le justaba el color verde y sus orejas y su colmillo y ahora se suma la cola.

No, no claro que no raven no estuve experimentando, la verde es que amanecí con un dolor en la espalda es todo no sé porque salió- le dice chico bestia con honestidad a su novia

Entonces porque te salió esa cola - pregunta robín que había dejado de masajearse el pie, y starfire se acerco a chico bestia para tocar la cola de que se movía como la de un gato pero ella al tocarla la cola se enrolla al instante alrededor de la cintura de su dueño.

Chico bestia siente que starfire toca su cola y voltea a mirara a su amiga alienígena que esta aplaudiendo.

o amigo chico bestia es muy suave pudo seguir tocándola, o amiga raven eres afortunada ojala a novio robín le saliera una igual- pregunta Star paraqué su amigo la dejarla seguir tocando la cola, pero a raven no le justo que su amiga fuera la primera en que tocarla la cola de su novio los celos de rage y algunas otras querían quería salir, la cara de raven la tenia total mente roja de furia sus ojos están a punto de dividirse en dos pares rojos pero ella recita su mantra en voz baja para calmar a una rege a punto de salir y a sus emociones alteradas.

Entonces tu no jugaste con dos trasformaciones animales a la misma vez e entonces porque te salió la cola chico bestia - le dice raven mientras se acerca a él para poder tocar la cola - es mejor que te quites la camisa Garfield es por eso que llevas la camisa puesta para que nosotros no te viéramos la cola verdad. Chico bestia solo le sonreía a su novia que se puso a su lado, al quitarse la camisa la cola de chico bestia se enrolla en la cintura de raven, ella solo se tensa por un momento pero después de unos segundos se relaja y empieza a acariciar la nueva extremidad de su novio

que, rave porque a caricia esa cosa- dice cyborg mientras vuelve alzar la sierra eléctrica y en segundos se hace detrás de su amigo, pero raven al chasquear sus dedos la sierra eléctrica desaparearse y se queda mirando a su amigo cibernético con enojo- te dije que no íbamos a cortar nada-

Bueno pero quizás se pueda cortarse no -dice chico bestia- o tal vez no es mejor dejarla jejejej-dice mientras se rasca la cabeza y traga saliva chico bestia al recibir una mirada de 4 ojos rojos de raven

He dicho que no cortaras nada que es lo que no entiendes- le dice raven

Si claro que entiendo es solo que pensé que terminarías con migo por la cola, lo ciento-dice chico bestia mientras decide besar a su novia, raven suelta un gemido al sentir la lengua de su novio en su boca, sus lenguas en pieza una lucha interna en sus bocas para saber quien dominaría pero tienen que separarse por la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones escuchan algo

CONSIGAN UNA HAVITACION

Cállate cyborg no queras que el auto T le pase lo que le paso a la sierra eléctrica- menciona raven mientras decide sentarse en el sofá para seguir con la lectura, mientras que la cola de chico bestia aun seguía aferrado en su cintura, ella voltea a mira a su novio que empieza a jugar, el tenía una son risa en su rostro, raven decide cerrar el libro y agarra el otro control remoto para jugar con su novio, pero ella decide sentarse en el suelo y en medio de las piernas de chico bestia para empezar a juagar con el

Chico bestia ve que en la pantalla aparece el segundo jugador y sonríe, el agacha la cabeza y raven a la misma vez la levanta, los dos se miran pero chico bestia aprovecha y le da un beso en los labios - te amo rae

Raven sonríe a esto - yo también te amo Gar, la pareja decide jugar un par de minutos hasta que raven habla- Garfield quizás tu cola crecería porque ya está casi desarrollado no, vas a cumplir 20 en unas semanas - termina de mencionar raven que se concentra en la pantalla para seguir con el juego

Que me vas a dar de regalo rae a-

Es un secreto pero quizás te pueda dar un adelanto- dice raven mientras besa a chico bestia en los labios fuerte mente

CONSIGAN UNA HABITACION, HABITACION hay más de 30 habitaciones y decide hacerlo en la sala y en el sofá- vuelve y gritar varias veces, pero después de unos minutos se escucha un gran grito que proviene del sótano donde guardan los vehículos

El grito se podía escuchar en toda la torre y mas allá que algunos civiles se quedaron viendo la enorme torre de donde provenía el gran grito y después es remplazado por un gran llanto- raven yo solo estaba bromeando, donde mandaste a mi bebe debe de estar muy asustado

Donde lo mandaste - pregunta chico bestia mientras juntan su frete con la de ella mientras ve que raven suelta una sonrisa

Está en su habitación (de cyborg) quizás tenga unos problemas para sacarlo - le responde mientras decide volverlo a besar a chico bestia que solo sonríe y la cola de chico bestia no soltaba la cintura de raven y ella seguía acariciando la cola de su novio- lo que dijo estrella es verdad es muy suave "piensa ella mientras seguía acariciando la cola de chico bestia"

Me vas a dar un nuevo baile bien sexi en tu habitación- pregunta chico bestia mientras seguía besando a raven

O, o pero este quizá venga con algo extra -le responde raven mientras le muerde el labio inferior, raven se separa de los labios de su novio por unos milímetros -es una lida cola larga y verde de mono le menciona raven antes de separarse de él para agarrar el control del video juego

Si pierdes tú me das un masaje a que dices – le menciona raven a su novio que leda una sonrisa maliciosa


End file.
